Charmed
by Fer8girl
Summary: The Great Hunt is over and sweet sassy Sinn is adapting to life as the Grand Champion. But it's not the title or the perks she's getting used to, it's having a new crew. Or more precisely a cute Mando crew member who looks at her like he can't decide if he wants to be a predator or prey. Getting him to relax around the 'Champion' seems like a daunting task, but Sinn feels up to it.


It's true what they say, Sinn thought, you can't take the country out of the girl. Didn't matter that she'd been named 'Grand Champion of the Great Hunt' and Mandalore himself had adopted her into his clan. When it was all said and done she was the same old sleek sassy Sinn. She still liked the simple pleasures, like cruisin' over the rolling green hills of Alderaan on a couple of speeders she'd wrangled from Lady Aitalla.

Their next bounty was supposed to be on Hoth, but before she went freezing her skivvies off she was going to enjoy some greener vistas. So she'd wrangled two speeders and taken them zooming over the countryside, Mako riding with her and Torian piloting the other. Now that had been an unexpected perk, she thought, as she glanced at the beskar ladden figure riding beside her.

Being Champion meant more than being eligible to go after the meanest toughest varmints this side of Tattoine and getting the latest gear, it'd meant that she needed a crew and she was still getting used to the idea. She'd never headed one up before she'd started the Hunt and had been relying on 'fake it 'til you make it' to keep them in line. Seemed like they were shaping up into a pretty effective team though, she thought with pride. Dealing with them as a group was easy, treading that fine line between 'in-charge' and 'bossy', she was still learning the quirks of dealing with them one-on-one however.

Mako responded well when Sinn treated her like the little sister she'd become to the hunter, watching out for the young slicer while being someone she could talk to. Gault was pretty easy too, a sharp look was all the Deveronian needed to remember that he owed her his life. He'd grumbled his way out of this outing, preferring to stay on the ship, and Sinn was fine letting him. Even if his whining was tiresome at times she'd learned to enjoy his sarcastic sense of humor.

Torian though? Now that'd been a different matter altogether, he'd kept crossing her path since she's wrapped up the Hunt. First at Huntmaster's ceremony, then on Dromund Kaas chasing down that beast for Mandalore, and finally on Taris where he'd helped her with Jicoln. It was after that bounty that he'd said he wanted to come with her, and after she pushed innuendos aside, something in her fluttered at the idea.

She tried telling herself it was 'cause she'd been too long without company, but something felt different 'bout this one. Maybe it was 'cause he considered her the 'Champion' and spent half his time looking at her like some deity, something new to her. That look, she mused, the one that made him look like he wanted to eat her up or bow at her feet, hunger and worship rolled into one. It curled her toes but also made her want to grab him and kiss him senseless, just to show him she was a woman not some idol to be worshiped.

Who you trying to fool girl, she scolded herself, you like him. And you want him to like you, not some ideal he'd built up in his head. Normally she'd have no problem snatching a man up and making sure he was hollering her name by the end of the night, but that approach didn't seem right for Torian. Instead of wanting to give him a helluva night in her bunk, he had her wondering what it'd be like to stop flittin around and maybe settle down with the right someone.

Bleech, you're sounding like one of those romance holos Mako was always reading, she told herself, and over someone harder to read than the tech manual for Glory's hyperdrive. In the meantime she'd been having fun, using every excuse to touch or tease him. He'd finally started flirting with her back too, giving her a lil hope before retreating back into that beskar shell of his. But until she could pry him from that metal carapace she was fine with a doting bodyguard ready to jump into battle if she gave the word.

Sunlight sparkling on water distracted her from her musing, beckoning for her to stop. She signaled to Torian to halt as she slowed down, then stopped by the bank of a shallow river. Like the lakes on Corellia, she grinned as she dismounted, remembering the trips her Da would take her on when they visited his homeworld. Crouching by the edge she splashed some on her face and hands, sighing in contentment as she ran wet fingers through her chin length brown hair.

"Don't fall in," a cheeky voice called out, yanking her from her relaxed contemplation, "Be awfully uncomfortable riding back drenched."

Standing slowly, Sinn sighed as she shook her head and looked Mako and Torian. The slicer was looking petulantly at the river while her knight in shining beskar remained unreadable but alert.

"Remind me what we're doing here."

Mako's whine rivaled Gault's but Sinn quelled her annoyance. "Making sure Lady Aitalla's rapscallion of a cousin ain't giving her grief. Didn't sit right with him or her father that I left her in charge."

"He wouldn't be such a pain if you'd taken him up on his proposal," the slicer piped up, "He seemed awfully keen on making you a Duchess."

Oh, yeah, Sinn rolled her eyes, that might have had something to do with it. She glanced quickly at Torian, wondering at how'd he react at the mention of her suitor, but a raised eyebrow was the only indicator he'd heard Mako's remark. His face had started to relax though and Sinn smiled, getting the feeling he liked watching her and Mako squabble. Good, she thought, better than seeing him tense all the time.

"Ain't my style, I mean could you see me lounging around, be waited on?" she asked as she took a deep breath, then gave Mako a coaxing smile, "C'mon Lil'bit, ain't this nice? Not breathing filtered air, soft ground instead of metallic floors?"

"You mean dirt everywhere, no tech in sight," the slicer let out a shrill 'eep', "And do _not_ get me started on the bugs."

Mako shot Sinn a look of derision that all youth seem to have down pat and the hunter sighed. City girl to the bone, she thought, reminding herself that Mako had grown up in some of the more unsavory sectors of Nar Shadda. She was hoping the girl could learn to appreciate the surroundings, but it looked like she was just ready to get back to House Thul. Looked to Torian she searched for clues on whether he'd want to stay or go but couldn't pick up any.

"Fine, we can head back," she grumbled.

Giving the water a regretful look she started up the bank when the shift in mood caught her attention. It was so sudden that it took even her honed senses a moment to recognize it. Both Torian and Mako tensed, the slicer's hand reaching for the blaster as Torian pulled his techstaff free. "Sinn!" Mako whispered urgently.

Torian's eyes narrowed, glinting hard in the sunlight and he looked ready to attack. Her hunter's instincts weren't picking up any threat but she turned carefully, placing her hand on her blaster. It wasn't long before she saw it, the shifting green against green as a large grassland varactyl emerged at the top of the hill.

Slinking slowly down to the other side of the river, its head swiveled as it looked from her to Torian and Mako further up the bank. The giant lizard let out a warble, its violet eyes staying focused on Sinn as it dipped its head to the water to take a drink. The speckled pale green of its sleek body made its pink underbelly look even brighter while the frill and the feathers down its back alternated shades of green and yellow. Must be a female, Sinn thought, the males were usually muted browns and oranges while this gorgeous creature resembled an exotic flower.

"Hello there Beautiful," she kept her voice soothing as she greeted the large reptile like an old friend, "What are you doing here?"

She'd never been this close to one of the intelligent beasts. Instead of moving back she took a step towards it, whistling as she raised a hand and waved it from side to side. It tilted its head at her looking quizzical and she mirrored its movement as she swayed her hand. The feathered frill on its neck fluttered like petals blooming before laying down and it started walking to her. "That's it," her voice was still low as her hand slid back and forth, "Ain't gonna hurt you"

It slanted its head letting out a warble like it understood her and she laughed lightly as she walked through the shallow water to meet it. It dipped its head down again swishing its beak back and forth, splashing playfully and prompting another chuckle from her. It looked from her to back behind her and she got the impression it was surveying Mako and Torian. Sinn made another subtle murmur, using a sweeping hand motion to pull its gaze back to her.

"Aww, don't mind them," she assured the creature, "They're with me." It let out another trilling warble as it stepped delicately into the water, its gaze still following the arc of her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she heard Mako's fierce whisper and risked a glance back.

The slicer still looked stricken but Torian had lowered into a slight crouch, the one she'd seen him enter before he body-checked someone. The movement provoked a loud hiss from the varactyl, its plumage fluttering aggressively as it stepped defensively towards her. Sinn stifled a laugh at the irony that Torian and the varactyl were trying to protect her from each other.

Meeting the creature's eyes, she tried imitating the trilling warble it'd greeted her with and its frill settled. "It's alright Mako, don't move 'til I say," she kept her throaty voice relaxed as she signaled stand down, "And Torian, you hurt this beauty and I'm gonna find out just how hard I have to kick to dent beskar. Trust me, I've got this." She reached down, splashing water at the varactyl in the same movement it'd made and it warbled returning the gesture. Smiling widely now, she moved more confidently and was able to touch it as it turned its head to let her scratch its cheek.

"Knew you'd be as sweet as you are pretty," she chuckled as the reptile leaned on her hand appearing happy for the attention. Standing still she let her fingers rub through its frill, then backed slowly keeping her fingertips on the creature wondering if it'd follow her. Just as she'd hoped, it moved forward seeming to want her continued attention.

"Try this," she heard Torian murmur and she heard the crinkle of him unwrapping something as his steps moved slowly to her. She reached a hand back without looking and she felt him press something into her palm, from the rich smell she guessed it was some of the uj syrup cake she'd seen him snacking on while on the ship. But instead of taking it she slid her fingers around his hand, urging it forward with hers to the varactyl's beak. He jerked but she chuckled again.

"Don't worry," her voice was rich with amusement, "I don't think she'll bite." The creature sniffed the sweet sticky cake and nibbled it free of their hands, letting out a pleased warble as it continued licking over their fingers, snuffling happily.

"'Bout you, Lil'bit?" she called gently over to Mako, "You wanna try? Just ease over here." She heard Mako's steps as she walked carefully to the bank. The varactyl was still licking their overlapping hands as she scratched its cheek along the frill and Mako reached out slowly to scratch too, looking amazed at how soft the feathers were. It turned its head to the slender girl sniffing for more treats but after not scenting any, returned its attention back to Sinn.

The varactyl's plumage ruffled again as it stepped forward and head-butted her affectionately. "Easy girl," she chuckled as it knocked her off balance, and she felt Torian's arm come up from behind and steady her.

It warbled again prodding her harder with its beak and almost pushing her over. She would have fallen if Torian's arm hadn't wrapped around her waist keeping her upright. The protective gesture surprised her as he held her partially leaned on his chest plate. The varactyl was still snuffling, darting its head between the three of them, its antics making Mako giggle and Sinn even heard a chuckle from Torian.

"How did you know it was safe?" he asked and Sinn half-turned meeting his eyes.

Their closeness in height caught her off-guard, as did how near her face was to his. It seemed to surprise him too and he glanced back at the varactyl as his cheeks flushed. But she caught the quirk of his mouth and saw his eyes dart back to hers again before settling more firmly on the creature. Impetuously she gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned back to the varactyl, running a thumb between her eyes and up her forehead. Her pleasure was obvious in the shudder she made as she closed her eyes at Sinn's touch.

"Just felt right," Sinn said, "Didn't mean any harm, did you Beautiful?" She took her hand from Torian's, chuckling at the sensation of the varactyl's tongue between her fingers while noting Torian's other hand still rested on her hip.

"Mesh'la," he said quietly, making her turn towards him. "Means 'beautiful'." he explained and Sinn smiled gratefully at him.

"Mesh'la, I like that," the varactyl butted her hand again and she chuckled, "Think she does too."

"So what do we do with her?" Mako looked worried as she kept scratching the reptile's frill, "I mean she's too sweet to just leave here, but there's no room for her on the ship." Suddenly faced with the challenge of keeping her new friend, Sinn thought hard, then grinned.

"Torian," she drew out his name in her sweetest voice, "Have any more of that cake?" She pivoted to meet his eyes, giving him the full power of her stare and he looked stunned for a moment then shook his head like he was shaking cobwebs from it.

"Might still have some," he admitted with a tentative smile, then opened a compartment on his belt retrieving another packet, "What do you have in mind?"

"Bait," she said as she winked at him and took the packet, unable to resist giving him another light kiss on the cheek.

She dangled the packet in front of Mesh'la's beak and the varactyl snuffed in excitement, snapping at Sinn's hand and she had to pull back quickly to avoid losing any fingers. But she chuckled as she headed back to the speeders, moving the cake from one hand to the other, spinning and dodging to keep it out of reach of the reptile circling her.

Her laughter grew louder as Mesh'la seemed to start enjoying the game, her warbles and snuffs increasing. Mako and Torian wore large smiles when they caught up then hopped on the speeders, waiting for Sinn's next instruction. Climbing on behind Torian, Sinn sat facing the rear of the speeder still dangling the cake in front of the varactyl.

"Down girl," she laughed as Mesh'la tried setting her front feet on the speeder's rear and Torian pulled the speeder ahead dislodging her.

"Where to?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"House Thul," Sinn replied, "Just go slow so she can keep up. I think Lady Aitalla could find room in those fancy stables for such a well-mannered girl."

There was a slight jerk as Torian accelerated but Sinn felt him reach back, wrapping his hand gently around her leg as he regulated his speed to the varactyl's pace and she leaned against him. Hmm, Sinn pondered, not the way he'd touch 'the Grand Champion'. Something had changed, he was volunteering touches and smiling more. The idea made her smile too as she got the feeling Mesh'la wasn't the only one she'd charmed today.


End file.
